Princess Rhapsody
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Expecting a story that makes sense? Too bad, dramatic reading time.


**Princess Rhapsody**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, let's hope that long break gave me some ideas. ...Probably not.

* * *

Finn and Jake were just derping in the Candy Kingdom as they noticed the Ice King and Marceline on the main street, giving each other one hell of a kiss. Finn and Jake gasped in shock as their jaws dropped in disbelief, Finn feeling an awkward boner as the Ice King and Marceline stopped, noticing Finn and Jake.

"Do you twerps mind?" Marceline teased as she giggled, covering her mouth, "We're trying to have an erotic moment!"

Finn's right eye twitched. "Erotic moment..." His hands were twitching like crazy. "Ewww! How can you honestly say that? You're kissing the Ice King!"

The Ice King rolled his eyes as he wrapped his cold, ancient arms around Marceline's skinny body. "Pssh! As if you know a thing or two about girls, Finn. Let the old wizard teach you a thing or two..."

Jake got smaller and smaller as he held his stomach in disgust. "Bleh... I rather bite my shiny yellow ass."

Ice King sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on, Marcy."

Marceline agreed as she and the Ice King headed towards the exit, when Finn split apart their arms. Marceline hissed as she pinned down Finn, turning into a demonic werewolf as Finn screamed, kicking Marceline off of him. Ice King started firing his ice powers at Finn, but Jake grew large and punched Ice King in the gut. Ice King fell to the ground, but he managed to freeze Jake entirely, just as Finn was coming in close, when Princess Bubblegum arrived out of nowhere and kicked Finn into the wall, injuring him. The Ice King recovered and backed away as the candy citizens surrounded the wounded Finn, who got up as Princess Bubblegum started laughing.

"You're such a kid, Finn," Princess Bubblegum stated as she placed her hands on her hips, teasing Finn, "You're so silly it makes me giddy."

Finn snapped, tossing his arms around like a chimpanzee. "What the flip, Bonnibel? I was about to kick the Ice King's butt!"

Princess Bubblegum kept giggling as she clapped her hands together. "You're a butt, Finn! A very cute one!"

Finn started blushing, out of confusion. "Wait... what...?"

Lady Rainicorn and Lumpy Space Princess just glanced at each other as they looked back at Finn and Princess Bubblegum, with Ice King and Marceline watching as well, Marceline back in her regular form.

Princess Bubblegum bent down, patting Finn on the head. "Silly boy. If you wanna have sex with me, you gotta wait 'til you're older, and bigger..." She sighed as she placed her hands on her face, sighing with content. "And stronger... and more wet..." She opened her eyes as she realized what she said, glancing back at Finn cautiously. "I mean..."

Finn's face was disgruntled, disgusted, and horrified, causing him to tremble. "Listen, princess... umm..."

Princess Bubblegum stood there, her arms by her side as the wind blew, causing a rather pleasant breeze. Princess Bubblegum's stomach growled, reminding her of the thing she wanted to tell Finn.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Princess Bubblegum stated as she pulled a yellow colored potion from out of her ass, literally. "I made a brand new potion that can make me younger or older if I please! Watch!" She then drank some of the potion, placing it down on the ground next to her as she placed her arms on her stomach, her body shaking slightly. Princess Bubblegum farted loudly for twelve seconds, before turning into her loli 13 year old self. "It works!" She exclaimed with glee as she tossed her arms into the air.

Finn and the others stared awkwardly at Loli Bubblegum as Lemongrab suddenly arrived, noticing the thirteen year old bubblegum princess.

"Ahh, you're young again!" Lemongrab exclaimed as his arms shook like crazy, "Until you turn eighteen again, I'm in charge! No exceptions!"

Finn stood up, growling as he was about to punch Lemongrab. "But she was just doing it as part of her science experiment!" Finn exclaimed as he jumped onto Lemongrab.

Lemongrab grabbed Finn and spanked him several times on the butt, tossing him onto the pile of chocolate pudding in the ground. "SEVEN YEARS DUNGEON FOR YOU, UNCIVILIZED BRAT!"

"Hey, you butt!" Loli Bubblegum exclaimed as she grabbed her yellow potion again, drinking it down and then placing it back on the ground. "Watch this!" She wrapped her arms around the back of her head as she farted loudly again for another twelve seconds, reverting back to her regular, eighteen year old self. "Now you don't have to go screaming like a lumux! Fudge off!"

Lemongrab screeched as his eyes widened with rage. "This! Is! MADNESS!" However, rather then quoting that certain movie for the three hundredth time, he raised his arms crazily again.

Marceline folded her arms as she shook her head, nudging the Ice King by the arm. "Are you the only one freaked out by this?"

Ice King shook his head. "Nope. But something stinks," He said, referring not only to the situation, but Princess Bubblegum's gas.

Princess Bubblegum grabbed a pile of hay nearby and tossed it at Lemongrab's head, covering him with hay. Finn noticed this, and he pulled Lemongrab's horse, luring it out of the castle. The candy civilians cheered as Princess Bubblegum hugged Finn.

"Thanks, Finn. I knew you'd be able to help," She stated as she giggled, "But that science experiment I did sure was something, huh?"

Finn chuckled nervously as he rubbed his arm. "Hehehe, yeah..." He glanced at the bottle, then at Princess Bubblegum. "What happens if you drink the whole thing?"

A wicked grin appeared on Princess Bubblegum's face. "Let's see what happens, Finn mah boi!" She drank the entire potion, belching as she chucked the empty potion away, the glass cracking. Princess Bubblegum's stomach started rumbling again, causing Finn and the others to back away cautiously from Princess Bubblegum.

The Ice King and Marceline glanced at each other in horror as they held onto each other, while Lady Rainicorn and Lumpy Space Princess were speechless, their eyes puny from the weirdness of all that was happening. Jake was frozen solid, and Finn felt another weird boner coming on as his pants got stiffer, Princess Bubblegum shaking violently. Suddenly, the rumbling stopped. Princess Bubblegum sighed in disappointment, rubbing her stomach with her right hand as she placed her left hand on her fat butt. "Man, it didn't work! Maybe I should not have-"

Princess Bubblegum farted again, but it wasn't an ordinary fart. Princess Bubblegum farted... **superbad**. Princess Bubblegum screamed in pain as she felt her entire body getting pains, the flatulence getting unbearingly louder as everyone covered their ears, until suddenly, Princess Bubblegum disappeared in a puff of pink smoke, a baby version of Princess Bubblegum appearing. Finn noticed, and he cooed as he picked up the baby bubblegum princess, cuddling her. Everyone else noticed and cooed in awe as they notice the cuteness.

"Oh, you're so precious, yes you are!" Finn said as he tightly hugged Baby Princess Bubblegum, sniffling something and then holding her away from him, chuckling nervously. "But... I think you need a diaper change."

Marceline smiled as she folded her arms together. "What do you make of this, Ice King? I, for one, didn't see that coming," She said as she pointed at Finn and Baby Princess Bubblegum, a whiplash noise and guitar riff following with a wink.

The Ice King simply rubbed the back of his neck as he shrugged, resorting to say, "Well, at least there's a new baby clone for Nintendo to use in the next Mario Kart."

**THE END**


End file.
